Shoe
Shoe A.K.A. 'Experiment 113 '''is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to generate bad luck, but when his horns are turned upwards, he will generate good luck. His one true place is at a miniature golf course, where he makes people score holes-in-one. Appearance Shoe is a green and white sloth-like experiment, wiry body, a horseshoe-shaped head, round face with black eyes, small dark purple round nose, a little mouth, and two long, curved horns. Personality Shoe appears to be mute, friendly, and sensitive about his bad luck powers, as seen when he overheard Lilo say that he cannot seem to change his bad luck and is apparently useless. He felt abandoned and unhappy after hearing these words and even ran away. However, when Lilo learned that Shoe could generate good luck, she apologized to him after finding him, and he seemed to forgive Lilo when he hugged her. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 113 was the 113th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to generate bad luck, but could also cause good luck. 113 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 113's pod landing on a miniature golf course. 113's pod was used as a golf ball, where it was whacked by a golfer. The pod fell into the moat obstacle, activating 113, who then went around the island causing bad luck. Gantu had been informed about 113, but Hamsterviel refused to accept a bad luck experiment. Gantu then had a squabble with Experiment 625, who attempted to tell the former about 113's good luck powers. When Reuben finally managed to reveal this to Gantu (and had tape-recorded his earlier protests), the latter decided to track down and capture 113. Meanwhile, 113, named Shoe, traveled to the Pelekai household, where his bad luck caused 's jeep to break down, thus forcing her to walk to work. He was later caught raiding the kitchen by Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Shoe kept generating bad luck for Lilo's ʻohana, despite their best efforts to change his bad luck powers and hide him someplace where the bad luck he created could not affect them. Eventually, Lilo began to admit that Shoe was worthless because of his bad luck. Unfortunately, he overheard Lilo and promptly left, feeling hurt and abandoned. When Jumba revealed that Shoe could generate good luck, Lilo and Stitch set out to find him. They discovered Shoe sitting alone on a cliff, but before Stitch could rescue him, Gantu overtook Stitch and scooped Shoe in a container. Despite being caught, Shoe's bad luck allowed him to evade both Gantu and Stitch. After several mishaps, Gantu managed to reclaim Shoe and turned the latter's horns the other way up, causing him to generate good luck for Gantu. Shoe was then left alone on the beach after his good luck caused Gantu to become rich. Shoe was eventually found by Lilo, who apologized to the former for giving up on him. After generating good luck for Lilo's ʻohana, Shoe was then found a one true place at a mini-golf course (the same one where he was activated) using his "good luck setting" to allow golfers to score holes-in-one. In "Skip", Shoe was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shoe, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shoe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia * Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 Shoe because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks "he needs shoes." * Shoe's pod color is purple. * Shoe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 113. Primary function: Negative event generator." * Shoe's number is 113, most likely because the number 13 is considered unlucky. Category:Experiments Category:1-Series